qozoafandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistory
= History and Prehistory = Creation Myth In the beginning, there was naught but the three goddesses: Gaea, Hella, and Selune. They existed in an unending darkness. Though Gaea loved her sisters, she felt the world was empty. She sought out her sister, Hella, and asked that she may share her warmth, so life could take root. Hella agreed, and shone her radiance upon the land and the sea. Life sprang forth, and Gaea was happy. But Hella was dismayed, for the creatures that came to be had no concept of good and evil. No heroes to protect the weak from the wicked. Hella sought out her sister, Selune. She asked Selune if these creatures could be taught to be more than beasts. Selune thought for a very long time, and decided to make the stars. The smartest of the creatures below would gaze in wonder, and a sentient soul would be sparked. Occasionally, a particularly curious and brave star would stare in wonder back, and inch closer, falling from the heavens. There are seven discrete eras in the history of Qozoa as defined by the scholars of the Qozoa magi association. This is not a complete and perfect recounting of history, but it is the result of many many years of hard work and dozens of people's efforts. Exiscine The age of Existence - ???? to 4000 QPT (Qozoan Prehistory Time) The Exiscine is the nebulous era before the age of wonder, where all of life and creation came to be from the great everdark. Though humanoids seemed to have existed in this era, all the knowledge of their being and societies has long been lost to the weathering and rust of time. Sentiscene The age of Wonder - 3999 QPT to 1 QT (Qozoan Time) During the Sentiscene, the earliest sentient creatures began to leave their mark on history. Some ancient relics exist from this time, most notably the Toterma, created by a society long since lost. During this age humans began to use magic, and form into societies. The first city was founded at the very end of the Sentiscene. Ignatza, the great temple and seat of power for the Itzli empire was completed around 1QT, and still stands today after multiple renovations. During this time, Itzli had begun to record their history on stone tablets while much of the rest of the world still existed as nomads in a hunter-gather society. Expacine The age of Expansion - 1QT to 1200QT During the Expacine, humankind spread out to nearly all habitable areas outside of the wastes. Because of human's inherent vibrancy and ability to cooperate in societies, they started to shape the world to their will. The first boats and shipping routes were established during this era. Near the end of the Expacine, the Magi Association was founded and scientific/magical advancement picked up pace. All modern societies were formed in the early part of the Expacine except for Rowan, which built their first city in the latter part of this era. Ferrocene The age of Iron - 1201QT to 1600QT During this era humankind began to invest more heavily into societies, and the era started with the discovery of how to mine for, and manipulate Iron and many other common earth metals. Navies became larger, buildings became stronger, and weaponry began to be more reliable and much more dangerous.The First War between 1450 and 1590QT was between the Itzli and Othella. When peace was finally declared after years of an armistice, the Itzli and Othella began to trade gold--ushering in a new era. Regrettably, their peace through the centuries was usually short lived. Agocene The age of Gold - 1600QT to 1800QT Considered by many to not only be the age of gold, but the Golden Age, the Agocene saw much prosperity. Cities grew and trade routes were reinforced. Enough agriculture took place that not everyone had to work for a living, and some of the more wealthy in society spent their time on science and art. Even the poorest of society could expect almost guaranteed meager survival as day laborers. Near the end of the Agocene, the first proper guns were created and metal foundry/factories began to spring up, employing many in manufacturing jobs. This was the start of the Dynacine. Dynacine The Industrial Age - 1801QT to 2000QT The first engine was created at the start of the Dynacine, and guns began to make their way into the hands of average people. These readily available weapons tilted the balance of power, and professional soldiers become much less valuable. Near the end of the Dynacine, gunpowder was perfected and easily sourced. Railroads and steam engines began to see prominence. Ignacine The age of Gunpowder - 2001QT to 2320QT (Modern Day) With the railroads established trade continued to grow, and the world seemed much smaller. During the early part of this era, the Friedman March was established, mapped, and scouted over many years. The Toterma were rediscovered by some enterprising mapmakers, and the rush to harness the riches of the wastes began in earnest. At this time, thousands of Rowan left to found a new city beyond The March, but none returned and no sign of them has ever been found. Politics now deals more damage than armies, and each society had solidified a governance and way of law. Many criminals and madmen continue to attempt to map the Wastes, many leave just to never return. Category:History and Lore